


【DV】House cat and dirty cat

by Darkteaaa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Cat!Dante, Cat!Vergil, Dirty Talk, Half-Human, Half-animal, Human Transformation Animal, M/M, Mpreg, No human, Rape/Non-con - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkteaaa/pseuds/Darkteaaa
Summary: 半兽化5D猫与3V猫强奸变合奸，年龄操作，文中方便区分3D为Dante，5D为但丁。不那么成功的dirty talk，产乳与Mpreg暗示，猫咪发情期提及注意避雷）





	【DV】House cat and dirty cat

**Author's Note:**

> 半兽化5D猫与3V猫强奸变合奸，年龄操作，文中方便区分3D为Dante，5D为但丁。不那么成功的dirty talk，产乳与Mpreg暗示，猫咪发情期提及注意避雷）

Vergil将腿从Dante身下抽出来，力道之大扯动胞弟整张脸从他手臂滑落进床垫。他眉头紧蹙，瞪着那道自唇角溢出，在睡衣和被单上拖出亮晶晶口水渍绷紧小腿，某个瞬间想就这么发力将Dante踹下床，让他不知好歹的邋遢弟弟得到应有教训。然而臀缝间微不可闻的潮意恰好抓准时机喷涌而出，迅速在棉质睡裤上晕出圈深色。Vergil只好僵着脸收回那条蓄势待发的腿，难堪地并拢腿根试图阻止更多液体渗透棉布打湿床单，他极力维持名尽职兄长该有的体面，实际却难以违背原始冲动翘起臀瓣蹭到被褥一塌糊涂。  
深陷睡梦中的斯巴达次子并没有因为失去等身人肉抱枕产生半分不悦，砸吧砸吧嘴便将鼻尖蹭进最靠近脸颊的柔软织物，Vergil泄愤般拧了把他发间随意耷拉着的毛绒耳朵，Dante仅是反射性朝痛源呲牙，随后不堪其扰般咕哝着将脸更深埋进毯子。

他不像他不修边幅的兄弟那样随时随地肆意展露兽化特征，即使被抚弄下巴也吝于放出它们分毫，Dante想尽办法也不能多看到那对被细软白毛覆盖，细微搓弄便能令其下粉嫩薄肉变得通红的小巧猫耳几秒。现在Vergil却难以抑制它们冒出来，兴奋地直立在头顶，其中一只不听使唤接连打转。

这预示他的热潮就快到了，持续一周的偏高体温与食欲倍增就已经是身体疯狂他妈的传输信号，如果避免注意系列小兆头有用，他会尽其所能忽视所有，毕竟斯巴达长子再如何神通广大也还没真正经历过这个，对其了解仅限于此前在书籍上读到过独自独自度过发情的猫科在痛苦中是如何寂寞缩回巢里无助抚慰自己，而现在这个念头仅是出现就令Vergil就忍不住想要湿了眼眶，他迟钝意识到这是热潮正在将他变得柔软脆弱，过不了多久一根成熟雄性的老二就足以令他成为只言听计从的乖猫咪。

他在黑暗中眨了眨眼睛，尽力将关于被性器插入填满那部分屏蔽出脑子，而后轻手轻脚摸下床，翻出长外套将修长身躯包裹进去，暗自祈愿这不会令气味泄露再被什么别的东西闻到，确认没有任何一块皮肤裸露在空气时他才戴上帽子彻底遮住耳朵悄无声息推门离开卧室，如果不想在情潮来袭时孤独掉着眼泪任由淫液弄脏事务所再忍受Dante嘲弄，那么他最好能动作快点买到抑制剂扎进静脉装作无事发生。这放在以往来讲并不是件难事，Vergil在巷口应急药品自动售饭机里就见过印有“适宜猫科”字样的透明蓝色小瓶，不出五百米便能轻易抵达，只要两条无用长腿不似如今拒绝配合，打着颤令他难以直立。

Vergil绷紧后牙槽才在不脚软跌倒的情况下艰难挪下楼梯，靠在门框喘息时酸软腰臀贴合在木质雕花突起又刺激穴口微微开合吐出温热体液。斯巴达长子在粘稠水声中僵着张脸，触电似的从倚靠物上弹开，在身体违背意愿不由自主想再次蹭上那些坚硬凹凸不平时迅速逃离事务所。

买到药品比预想中简单不少，羞愤作为动力支撑Vergil夹紧屁股顺利且快速到达售贩点，没有汗水打湿睫毛淤积泪囊那部分会更好，没人能确保在盛夏一身西伯利亚人打扮不会有湿咸汗水不断分泌自发间顺额角滑进眼眶，这令大猫视野模糊一时间难以分辨玻璃柜后荧光小字究竟是在标注什么，他花费了比到达目的地更多时间揉弄眼睛费力搞清它们，然而收效甚微，甚至挥发后的汗液泪水黏带眼球也酸胀发肿，在这过程中有更多液体渗出肠道，无论如何紧绷臀部也无力阻止它们顺着僵硬肌肉蜿蜒爬出情色纹路，没一会便淅淅沥沥浸透皮裤在褶皱处淤积成洼妄图进一步打湿尾巴。某一瞬间他以为他会像只坏掉水泵般就此流干，这个错误认知支配下那条纤细柔软地尾巴瑟瑟发抖着炸开毛发缠上膝弯。

在被什么填满好堵塞满屁股兜不住的湿意这念头彻底占据前，Vergil终于抖着指尖摁下印有五点梅花图形那栏，丁玲桄榔——玻璃瓶碰撞金属噪声持续了一会，他如释重负叹了口气，却又在响动停止后耸在原地呆愣了几秒才回过神来俯身浑浑噩噩抓向出货口。只要冰冷液体流进血管结束这该死又操蛋发情他只要在Dante睡醒前回到事务所洗掉裤子便能轻易装作无事发生，即使被点破也不意味他还未性成熟的迟钝胞弟真正明白这糟心一切代表什么，比起兄长真正成为只淫荡雌性这微乎其微的可能，Dante更可能会认为Vergil只是羞于坦诚在熟睡中失禁，偷偷摸摸趁天亮前抹消证据以减少永不停息兄弟争吵中的不利污点。

Dante总是愚蠢且幼稚——Vergil混沌脑子因为这场单方面抗衡即将取得的胜利勾起嘴角，几乎露出一个过于贴近微笑的表情。甚至几次没撕开注射器包装也没能挫败这只得意母猫。

只是他过于大意了，轻易在“Vergil加一分”这浅薄成就中放松警惕，或者说这东西一开始就不存在于初涉人世年轻猫科的贫瘠脑瓜里，被一把揪住探出衣摆快活晃动的尾巴时才迟钝意识到丢脸举动已被窥视已久。粗糙指腹轻易撩开细软绒毛摩挲其覆盖下薄嫩浅粉色皮肤令Vergil视野空白了两秒才想起奋力反抗，而狡诈钳制者指甲不轻不重剐蹭尾根嫩肉又几乎令他舒爽到蜷起脚趾摔向售贩机那层发光玻璃板，但丁及时伸手捞住他才没让这只昏了头的猫咪前倾再惨兮兮撞上去，尽管Vergil处境没因为这善意之举好上丁点，他艰难夹在那对壮硕胸肌中因哺乳动物该死的应激反应呼吸急促，更多成熟雄性发散浓郁麝香轻易灌进鼻腔后他难以抑制腿肚打颤，孤高冷傲的斯巴达长子这会儿几乎调动全部意志抑制自己不要像只真正寡廉鲜耻的低劣动物湿漉漉贴上去恳求施舍。

此外还得 感谢另只大猫不可多得的耐心，有一会他们就这般僵持着，直到Vergil能维持平稳声线至少还算坚定的开口。

“滚开。”他说，附赠一个展露后牙槽的猫咪哈气。

但丁有些好笑地看着小号兄长潮湿颤抖得像只被抓去强行淋浴的幼崽，就算以关节发白的力道紧抓着自己袖管既不推拒也不迎合，嘴巴也不甘落下风。

“如果你不想被送进医院时还淌着水遭遇轮奸，至少看看那玩意是口服。”

他一开始发自内心友善提醒，而面皮浅薄的兄长仿佛被揭穿什么难以训斥的秘密般开始在大猫手臂桎梏中拳打脚踢，仿佛不这么做便会在下一秒被羞耻杀死。但丁升起逗弄心思，在和他依旧同龄更难以捉摸那位身上吃不到甜头，总得把握机会在更年轻易懂这里讨足报酬。

“滚，管好你自己——”Vergil张口咬在陌生男人手臂上，被轻易捏起脸颊拇指顺势探进口腔撑开下颚，恼怒且无能盯着无法吞咽口水滴滴答答在地面淤积起深色水洼一阵眩晕。

“别这么臭脾气，你看上去需要点帮助。”  
但丁如此说道，玩弄尾巴那只手稍微向前探了一点便摸进裤腰，未经得允许开始肆意揉捏僵硬臀瓣。那两团未经人事的苍白肉块紧绷且微不可闻颤动着，很快屈服于下流老成手法化成可塑软糖。

我不需要任何帮助，只要你滚远点。他本想口头抗争到底，而确认挣扎发声只会传出意味不明的暧昧呜咽以及分泌更多唾液后便沉默下来，将无声当做最后一层遮羞。

“你有家人吗，他们会放任你半夜湿着屁股独自溜出来发骚？”他想到毫不知情蜷缩在柔软毯子里睡到不省人事的Dante，难以抑制的鼻尖发酸，仅存理智庆幸好在这幅低贱淫态不会被唯一血亲看到，不清醒那部分责开始怨恨Dante因无知不能及时察觉变故好将他从这场无尽苟责中解救。

Vergil低垂脑袋没去回答，辱骂驱逐毫无作用，拒绝发出任何音节也许更能消磨兴致。陌生侵犯者似乎对这个龌龊话题此饶有兴趣，即使得不到回应也丝毫无法动摇他一边用沾满肠道透明分泌液体指头轻扯尾根毛发，将粘稠水分涂抹均匀，一边喋喋不休问出更多。

“没准你是偷溜出来，明早又红着眼眶回去。” 但丁以一种亲密到反胃的距离紧贴他低语，那对小巧猫耳在灼热鼻息下不堪重负，几乎靠后到同后脑勺严密贴合，却依旧难以阻拦潮热呼气从细小窄缝钻进耳道。他停顿了下，恶劣将脆弱耳朵尖含进唇缝，湿热舌尖舔着皮肤含糊不清补充道，  
“他们肯定要求你脱下裤子，对着这幅合不拢的小屁股质问你昨晚究竟去了哪鬼混——”

尾音消散在升腾费洛蒙组成的云雾时，但丁绕开湿漉漉尾根，那里毛发与体液糟糕糅杂成缕。探入甘露发源之泉眼。

被侵入时Vergi从喉咙里冒出声响亮啜泣，此时他正因为对势不两立幼弟莫名升腾的依赖恨不得扇自己一巴掌，紧咬下唇避免去想，而穴道被粗大指节造访体感实在过于强烈，相比之下一切都微不足道。Vergil知道自己该集中力气给这个不请自入的强奸犯一拳，然而事实上他只能勉励维持自己不要软着双腿摒弃尊严跪下去，开始抽送时男人的粗糙茧子甚至令他肠壁为此兴奋到张得更开。

“你看上去有被爽到，想再舒服一点吗？”但丁喘息着呢喃，Vergil感到他滑下他的腹部，高耸鼻骨抵住肚脐，把脸正正地按进了下身，在能碰到的每一寸皮肤上蹭来蹭去。

Vergil被胡茬磨蹭到颤栗起来。昏昏沉沉认为这提议听起来也不错。他的腿缓缓打开表示默许，但提议者仿佛抛弃了所有的廉耻，他一把拨开他的腿，迅速将半遮半掩覆盖着多半屁股的裤子扯至膝盖，好直接把嘴埋进他的蜜穴。

如果刚刚Vergil没被性快感彻底击垮，但丁能保证了他现在是了。因为热潮，他青涩兄长的肉缝没有完全闭合，此刻正在被有条不紊地折磨；舌尖每一下扫动都让他像块黄油一般软化，他更年长也更精通情事的弟弟还确保了用足够的强度和决心去虐待他侵占的每一寸。Vergil在覆盖满舌苔的细密倒刺精心照料下缓慢绽放成颤抖着的湿哒哒的一团糟，彻底无力再抵抗，即使阴茎被刻意冷落，也在缺乏抚慰下逐渐充血翘起，伴随他不由自主顺着被侵犯频率挺腰拍打在小腹。

现在他能彻底确定强奸犯也是猫科，尽管那男人壮得更像头棕熊，且至今还没表露出任何特征，但等深入体内那根舌头伸平，倒刺尽可能深地滑进，Vergil难以抑制在坚实手臂桎梏中弓起身，紧绷成条琴弦断断续续低声抽泣起来，他想用手盖住脸好保留那么一点尊严。因为更多爱液哗啦啦地从他体内喷涌出来，粘稠水声不加掩饰灌鼓膜。但丁含着入口褶皱露出浅淡微笑，啧啧作响地自发舔着小洞溢出水流仿佛这是他尝过最绝佳的珍馐。

等男人爬上来吻他时，Vergil的腿还在抖的像是萧瑟风中的孤独树叶，被手指和舌头一同操开这会儿令脊椎彻底背叛他拒绝再提供支撑，因此他全部重心都依靠在另只大猫身上缓缓下滑。但丁放过被吸吮到红肿的浅薄唇瓣后怜爱地揉了揉Vergil的耳朵，那对可爱小东西完全沾染为深粉色。

“还想要更多吗？”他发问，顺势卡着小猫腋窝向上提了提防止他流到地上。

年长者沉浸在刚刚爆发后余韵带来的刺痛中，体内愈燃愈烈的火焰却兴奋地噼啪作响期待着高潮再次降临，这些足以麻痹初涉性事猫咪被搅成一团浆糊的脑子。Vergil嘴唇开合了几次也没能吐出回绝话，如同卡壳机器那般停顿了一会才在混沌中点头同意被为所欲为。

“……给我更多。”这下他终于顾及不上吐字清晰与发音标准。

“当然——如你所愿，乐意效劳。”

他与兄弟居住这条街道人迹罕至，路灯总是年久失修，因此如果Dante没有心血来潮在深夜漆黑一片的街道溜达，那么永远不会有人发现双胞胎中总是冷着张脸那位严肃端庄长子正被差异巨大的随意雄兽摁在角落指奸到狼狈不堪，从发梢到脚尖淌出的水太多以至于难以分辨究竟眼泪鼻水还是汗液占绝大部分。  
尽管衣物依旧保持良好——但丁在这之中没有脱掉他缩水老哥的上衣，出于尊重或者什么不可言说的操蛋情趣，仅是腾出只手滑进了他的衬衫，拉扯Vergi的乳头仿佛它们是为他量身定制的玩具，Vergil要是没爽到分不清方向本最该清楚若是外人看来这一幕该有多淫荡，衣物因底下揉按挤压凸起的手充满暗示地泛起涟漪，他抵着陌生猫科的宽厚肩膀胯弓起身子喘得像路边五美元就能随意操弄的妓女。

“老天，你的胸可真小，瘪的像读到中学还没发育好的女孩。”但丁用手掌虚虚握住其中一边贫瘠肌肉，打着圈揉捏，嘴唇贴在另一边低声抱怨。Vergil专注于另自己看上去矜持一点，至少不要荡妇般恨不得挺着胸脯将乳尖送进男人温热口腔，因此正好错过这句下流话。

但丁没有因错失预想之中效果而气馁，狡诈猫科含住浅色乳晕用遍布倒刺舌头轻轻剐蹭过乳孔，满意感受到口中肉粒变得坚硬突起。他用难以查明的气声持续陈述“不过这算不上太大问题，我会帮你好好开发透彻，等到你怀孕时它们就会变得足够丰韵，不用担心奶水喂不饱那群贪婪猫崽。”

奶。这一个词就让Vergil在几乎一瞬间含着手指再次湿了个透彻。

“那可能还会疼，不过你肯定还有别的家人，我不在时他们会帮你好好吸出来。”Vergil在听到家人这词时触电般清醒过来，他不可避免想到做着美梦并且一无所知的Dante，他以他们父亲的名义发誓他绝不该知道这些，年轻猫咪下意识摇头否认所有，幅度之大险些就能挣脱束缚。  
“嘘嘘——同窝猫崽怎么可能只有一只，我知道你还有个弟弟，他一定不会拒绝帮忙吸掉多余奶水。”

Vergil果然被不加掩饰的放荡措辞激怒却算不上剧烈的挣扎起来，在未来但丁不太确信但过去他总是精通于此。激怒猎物往往意味更多破绽被暴露供狩猎者一一品尝，他还得算稚嫩上稚嫩的年轻兄长伸长指甲妄图抓挠胸前作乱手掌时被反制腕骨摁向脊背，更多实践另但丁做这一切都过于游刃有余到令Vergil心生畏惧，但这还远不足以消磨坚韧猎物的反抗意志，他趁那头畜生再一次摸进他臀缝，极具暗示抚摸敞开括约肌时，卯足力气抬腿踹向男人裆部——被顺势卡着膝窝捞起那条纤长细腿敞成一字。

“看来你的漂亮脑袋瓜还没意识到反抗会带来什么好处，维吉。”

被叫出名字那一刻他正准备仰头撞断这只老猫的鼻子，一张嘴合上他的脖子，然后用力叼住。就这样，他的身体因久违地被咬而瘫软下来，幼崽时期他们的父亲偶尔会这么做——无法反抗，甚至难以呼吸，仅能瞪大眼睛反馈暴露身份的震惊与困惑。

但丁毫不费力的抓住了他的双臂，把它们拉向后方，直到他的脸被按上售贩机，被摆成对杂种而言最为传统的姿势。Vergil除了将眼皮撑到最开表达自己被摆成条砧板上任人宰割鲈鱼的愤怒，只能绷着肩膀顶端来支撑身躯不让胸脯完全贴合透明玻璃——但丁做完这些后满意确保任何形式的逃跑都已被杜绝，才不急不慢拉下裤链将阴茎释放出来，他看到年轻到超乎寻常的Vergil时就无可救药的勃起了，现在那根尺寸傲人的巨大老二终于如愿以偿抵着臆想已久归宿的甜蜜入口。

“我要改变你。我要把你变成为我量身定做的东西。接下来我会毫不停歇的操你，直到你的通道因为肌肉记忆彻底铸成我的形状，甚至只要我伸手摸摸你——那副小屁股就会兴奋到水流不止。”

“不、别——”  
Vergil拒绝言语彻底失去机会脱口了，因为那根远超于任何性知识普及片，青筋突起的灼热刑拘开始缓慢进入，他同样天赋异禀的自体润滑帮助硕大头部勉强探进来，而后年轻猫咪大口吸着气仿佛那东西已经将他捅了个对穿，但丁看着剧烈起伏到隐约浮现在苍白皮肤下的肋骨突然发作为数不多的良心做个体贴好人，把老二停驻在入口等待过于青涩稚嫩的Vergil稍作适应——他真切担忧他老哥会就此因为应激反应与过呼吸昏过去，那样操一具毫无反应的有机玩具可没有一个鲜活生动的Vergil来得有趣。

直到入口那圈被撑至极致的肌肉开始无师自通蠕动着想要将龟头下方茎身吞进更深，但丁才决意摒弃耐心这项优良美德，提起猫咪湿哒哒尾根挺胯没入整根阴茎，Vergil被完全开拓时张大嘴巴发出急促而短暂的叫唤——随即被体内性器浅浅抽插时，柱身倒刺蹭过肠壁褶皱的巨大刺激咽下尾音，他眼睑颤动，分辨不清那到底是痛还是爽，更可能两者糅杂，但丁退至穴口再挺进更深处时得以欣赏到Vergil双目上翻，除眼白外浅淡瞳仁只看得到底端露出一点，精神饱满树立在头顶的耳朵也卸去力道，软趴趴下垂埋没在发间。大猫难以抑制去咬它，再说出更多色情混账话使那对白绒可爱东西充血变得更通红敏感。

“那是子宫吗，我敢肯定还没人进去过，连你自己也没伸进去玩过——看看，宫口都闭着。”但丁的勃起几个挺腰抽送轻易操进更深处，撞击到一圈Vergil只在基础性教育中认识过的脆弱肌肉的时，钝痛逐渐大过快感，但他被咬着脆弱耳根这会连摇头都做不到。

“不过那即将是过去了，等我操开它，或许是你自愿为我敞开，精液会一滴不漏将里面灌满。” 又一次撞击，那一圈屈服得又多了一点；Vergil几乎能感觉到裹着炙热硬挺那里正在变形，他并拢大腿做了些无用抵御，依旧难以阻止老二在上面成功撬开缺口，更多滚烫体液迫不及待涌出一股脑浇上那根肆意探索的冠状头，Vergil感到男人闭上嘴喘息停顿了几秒，才继续开口讲起毫无意义却足以令他面红耳赤的废话。“——然后你的尾巴会堵住自己，为了防止东西太早流出来，直到天亮你的肚皮都会被撑到又圆又涨。”

但丁一边说一边更快地操起Vergil，细致入微描述着他的龟头是怎么把他身体的最后一丝抗拒击打成顺从，一开始他出于作弄这么做，现在他需要分散注意延长剧本，不要那么早被处子紧到窒息的屁股与接连潮吹搞射。

“知道在那之后会发生什么吗？” 当然，技巧纯熟也很好，垃圾话却难以在熟知性爱的身体上激起如此青涩反应。他回味什么似的砸了咂嘴，继续恬不知耻开口。“会有孩子长在里面，至少有两个，甚至更多——就像你和你的兄弟那样，猫咪可没有独生这一说。”Vergil这才迟钝却不可避免将狮子老虎那类大型猫科和男人那副强健体格联想到一块，而腹部被体格超标幼崽撑至滚圆清晰映出画面，他才十八岁出头，未褪去青少年特有的纤细，即使基因决定这幅身体未来还会发育到更高更强壮也无法改变现在单是一只猫崽就足以填满他的狭窄腹腔。  
斯巴达长子被臆想之中的恐惧击垮，他啜泣着想恳求避免内射，但陌生男人依旧打桩机一样从后面捣进来，一旦出了口，就变成了被顶出的急促气声。

慢慢地他感受到但丁的话在他体内变成了现实。疼痛在逐渐减弱，意味着子宫口已经毫无防备完全打开，宫颈泌出暖流，温驯吸吮服侍造访者。每一次被阴茎从下方穿透，快感便忠实噼啪作响着沿他的脊椎而上再下到阴茎这么走一个来回，猛烈得他甚至无法思考。现在但丁的龟头下方的那道隆起总能蹭过他体内新入口，而他舌头耷拉出唇角收不住口水，只想让那跳动着的长度永远这么碾进来。

“维吉，看看，我要射在你里面了，维吉尔。”但丁拍了拍Vergil脸颊轻声说，随后意识到他哥哥这会什么都听不进去。只好专注于将冲刺变得更坚定稳固，几乎次次将被被倒刺剐到糜红的肠肉带出穴口，再大开大合操回原处将头部戳进温热内腔。

最后一次撞击来临时但丁重重地咬住Vergil的后颈，阴茎几乎有小半没入子宫，入口坦然锁紧了它，大猫立刻在令人头皮发麻的火热内里爆发了。Vergil终于发出一串完整的尖叫，沸腾般的热度直接涌进了他的身体里，厚实地覆所及之处的全部。这感觉实在太超过了，他初次便被由内而外开发的彻底，所有秘处都被填满，而但丁还在断断续续地浅浅抽插着，仿佛是要确保他的种必须一丝不漏玷污所有，不漏下任何缝隙。待灭顶快感持续降临了一会，他的阴茎才后知后觉断断续续吐出无用精液，伴随不那么剧烈的顶弄留在身前冰冷玻璃上。

Vergil的身体作为一个忠于快感的叛徒，尾巴讨好般缠上男人手臂，内里也急切地帮忙榨干那根老二，被过度操干肠壁看不出一点疲态饥渴地按摩着每一寸弹跳着的长度，规律收紧引诱出被它包裹着的硬挺中的残余液体——这过程持续到感官突破临界超出承受，拒绝再接收更多。

他昏了过去。

======

Vergil在颠簸中清醒时，意识到自己正悬在空中，胃被什么硬物搁到痛苦的拧成一团。他保持双脚离地摇曳了好一会才认清现状——他像只破布口袋那样被抗在肩上，刚操过他的人肩胛骨正好抵在他奇异隆起的小腹——尾巴如其所言将所有精液堵在后穴。

他最后才看到陌生男人头顶那对浅灰色立耳，耳尖突出两撮稍长毛发伴随走动晃晃悠悠，像极了该死的Dante。

End


End file.
